Ye Olde Tobacco Shoppe
WARNING! '' This page contains subject matter directly referencing drug use and abuse. Such themes are considered inappropriate by JaGex. By continuing, you agree that you understand this and are proceeding of your own free will. ---- '''Ye Olde Tobacco Shoppe is the premier tobacco and herb distributing business in Asgarnia, located in the kingdom's capitol, Falador. The business operates out of the city's western general store building and is targeted at both permanent local citizens and passing travellers. This organization has a darker underbelly, though, as it also deals under the table with strong, illicit, and addictive recreational substances. Addiction Schemes In order to up sales and profits, company ambassadors have been hired to discreetly addict civilians to the substances available in Ye Olde Tobacco Shoppe. These are some of the schemes they have taken into practice... *Exposing customers to tobacco smoking without explaining risks *Inserting pulverized herbs into unsuspecting victims' drink *Lacing products with nicotine *Exposing customers to drug-induced highs *Monopolizing drug supply for addicted customers People Involved Ye Olde Tobacco Shoppe has many employees, but some of the positions available are not as traditional as those in more modest businesses. *Falcons: these are individuals hired to watch over and report on events, spies and moles if you will. *Hitmen: these are the businesses "heavies." They carry out most of the organized violence associated with the sale of hard drugs from Ye Olde's underbelly. Also called Sicaros. **''(None listed)'' *Lieutenants: these are the overseers who supervise the employees doing the dirty work, hitmen and falcons. They handle designated areas. *Capos: These are the head honchos behind Ye Olde's business, the drug lords. **''(None known)'' *Suppliers: those who provide the Shoppe with its merchandise for profit. **''(None listed)'' *Salesmen: the faces of the sales in charge of transactions and public relationship. **"Bill" (in-store trader) Stock and Merchandise Ye Olde Tobacco Shoppe has a wide variety of both common and exotic herbs, drugs, and remedies. This stock includes but is not limited to... Over the Table **Various tobacco products **Pipes and Strong liquors **Common herbal substances Under the table **Every and all illicit herb and potion Herbs and Their Uses *'Guam' - Consumed orally straight or as a tea. The user experiences an mild stimulation that manifests as a slight full-body tingling, encouraging awareness and activity. The effect is brief and does not begin immediately after consumption. Long-term users may develop insomnia. *'Marrentil' - Consumed orally as a tea or via smoking. In addition to mild antedotal properties, the herb along acts as a sedative that causes a slight relaxing numbness in the user's torso and limbs. If used repeatedly and frequently over a long period of time, it can damage the peripheral nervous system. *'Tarromin' - Consumed via smoking. The user experiences a feeling of stress-reduction. The effects are less potent than most other herbs when smoked, making Tarromin popular among infrequent smokers. Long-term effects include mild chronic depression. *'Harralander' - Consumed orally straight or as a tea. The user experiences a mild stimulation similar to that of caffeine, often causing jitters or scattered thought patterns. Long-term effects of chronic usage include difficulty concentrating and mild headaches. *'Ranarr' - Consumed as incense in enclosed areas. The herb intensifies spiritual experiences and often causes religious hallucinations. Repeated or long-term usage can cause users to become psychotic temporarily. *'Toadflax' - Consumed via smoking. The user experiences great relaxation. Repeated usage over a short period can cause the user to turn into a toad temporarily. Long-term users have been known to suffer from chronic depression. *'Spirit Weed' - Consumed via smoking or sniffing. The user experiences mild to large hallucinations, as well as a feeling of bliss. Can induce temporary psychosis if consumed in large doses, although it is quite hard to overdose on spirit weed. Long-time users who have quit the drug sometimes experience flashbacks. *'''Irit - Consumed any way you want; placebo effect mostly. Long-time effects include loss of taste and smell senses.'' *'Wergali' - Consumed compressed into small pills. The user experiences immediate vision changes; it has been recorded that everything appears to be blue, green or purple, in some instances. May induce temporary blindness if taking more than four pills at once. Long-time effects include loss of color sight and blindness. *'Avantoe' *'Kwuarm' *'Snapdragon' - Ground to paste and consumed via sniffing or as an edible spread. The user experiences intense and immediate stimulations that allows for very deep and long-term focus on a mental activity. This is especially practical for scholars and academic mages. Users often experience lethargy and depression after coming down off of the drug. Extremely large doses can cause the user to become paranoid and psychotic for the duration of the drug's effect. Long-term effects include damage of the brain's hippocampus (which is responsible for learning and memory), tolerance to the drug, and in extreme cases, Parkinson's disease. *'Cadantine' *Lantadyme *'Dwarf Weed '- Consumed via smoking. The user experiences a feeling of euphoria and stress reduction. Long-term users often report depression when not on the drug and may go through withdrawals. *'Torstol' *'Fellstalk' *'Goutweed '- Consumed in all known ways. This herb is secretly a placebo, but is rumored to have all manner of miraculous effects. *Ardrigal *Rogue's Purse *Sito Foil *Snake Weed *Volencia Moss *Erzille *Ugune *Arway *Shengo *Samaden *'Ground Unicorn Horn' - Known as "Redemption" on the streets. It counteracts almost all long- and short-term effects of herbs, while also giving the user extreme nausea, headaches, up to quadruple vision and the Sniffles. Category:Evil Category:Organization Category:Organized Crime